The Avatar's Brother
by Knat on the field
Summary: The firelord has been defeated, but at a cost. The gang returns to the firenation one person short, but comes across an alien being. A new threat to the world arises and the gang has to team up with this alien. Avatar/Dragon Ball Z Crossover.
1. The Alien

Edit: Ok i decided to merge the first two chapters together because they were to short alone. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z, even though i REALLY wish I did.

* * *

The air was too silent for my liking. No one talked, no one moved, no one breathed. Well, of course we were breathing, but I could not hear anyone breathing, not even Toph, who was sitting a hands length away.

The night was silent and the air was heavy with grief. Appa seemed to be able to understand what we were feeling, and flew on without guidance. I was staring off into the distance, to the waves below, but I could hardly see anything.

The darkness was complete and my heart felt heavy. I was trying to keep myself from crying. Breathing was the only thing I could concentrate on. I was trying to forget, keep myself distracted. Ya, trying to forget.

Trying to forget my best friend for what felt like years although it had really only been a few months or a year. Trying to forget his goofy grin, his laugh. Trying to forget all the things we had done together. Trying to forget his burned, charred body…

Suddenly something bright appeared in the sky. It got brighter as it came closer. It left a trail of fire behind it, and whatever it was appeared circular. It was coming right at us for a little while, but I was to shocked at its sudden appearance to say anything.

"What's up Katara? What are you staring at?" Toph asked. I ignored her and continued to stare at the fiery orb, coming closer every second. Toph didn't like this.

"Seriously Katara, what are you staring at?" This statement captured the others attention, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the other three people turn their heads toward the object. We all stared at it, completely oblivious to any of Toph's further questions.

The giant orb of fire came closer. None of us had the sense to try to steer Appa out of the way. It was probably a good thing too. The object began to curve a few yards away from us, and finally it zipped past Appa's head. All of us let out a yell and "fell" backwards from our kneeling positions. We all, except for Toph, rushed over to the other side of Appa's saddle to watch the object's descent. As we watched the orb crashed down into some ground above a beach and kicked up so much dirt that we couldn't see anything for an almost two minutes. When the dirt cleared we saw a lopsided crater in the ground with the orb in the exact center.

"Wow," said Sokka, breaking the silence. "What is that?"

"I don't know," answered Zuko stupidly. No one spoke for a while, and during this time I stared at the crash site. A feeling of necessity hit me after a short time, and I realized that I felt a sudden need to check it out. I guess I was just curious.

"We have to go down there," I said.

"What!?" two people replied.

"We have to go down there," I stated before jumping on Appa's head, and taking the reins, began to guide him towards the object, not belching up smoke.

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"We need to check it out," I replied.

"There's no point!" cried Sokka.

"We just need to."

"That, is not a good reason," answered Sokka.

"I…I think someone is down there," said Suki, her voice shaking a bit.

"Ya, I think some might be down there," agreed Toph confidently.

"Then we're agreed." I say before Appa begins his decent to the crash site.

* * *

Appa grunted as they landed on the beach. Katara and Toph jumped off quickly followed by the others. Katara and Toph led the way down the beach.

As they approached the crash site they could see where the spherical object had landed. The object had made a deep impression on the hill of sand. The object was lying in the exact center of the impression.

The object was pod shaped and mostly white colored. There was a small circular window in between two lines, which appeared to be cracks, running parallel to each other that went up most of the pod. The pod was not smoking anymore.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sokka entranced. No one had an answer that would make any sense. Katara noticed that the group had positioned themselves in a half circle around what they could only guess was front to the pod.

"Do you think anything is in there?" asked Suki.

Suddenly the pod started to hiss, and smoke started to come out of the cracks in the pod. The top of the pod began to come down, along what had at first glance they thought were cracks. The pod opened, but some smoke prevented anyone from being able to see what was inside. Out from the smoke appeared a foot.

The foot was followed by a hand, which grabbed the outside of the pod, and next came a head. The face was normal in appearance, but the eyes were a blue green and there was a thin scar on the cheek. He also had a small amount of hair, kind of like a goatee, growing on his chin. His hair was short and brown, and it did not cover his neck or any part of his face. A curious device was worn over his right eye, and looped around his right ear.

The man stood a little under six feet tall. He wore what seemed to be body armor that only covered his upper body and his groin. His legs and arms were bear, and he wore a furry belt around his waist.

He lifted his hand slowly, and everyone jumped into a fighting stance. His hand stopped for a moment, and he grinned before touching a button on the device located just in front of his ear. It clicked and beeped, and a circle appeared on the eye piece with some foreign writing flashing around it. It flashed five times before it stopped. A grin appeared on the man's face.

"Hello, my name is Saru and I'm here to conquer this planet."

* * *

Like it? Saru means something like Hola means hello. Any guesses?


	2. Politics and Plots

Happy Holidays! My gift to you is another chapter of The Avatar's Brother. Kind of a dark chapter.

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

"We can still win this war." Stated a man strongly. This man was standing before several others around a small conference table. The man who was speaking was an strong presence in the room, and he had everyone's attention. He was average looking, except for his eyes.

"How can we continue to fight with our great leader gone, and the princess in an asylum?" asked a rather large man.

"We still have soldiers in the earth kingdom. The southern water tribe is no threat, and we can begin a blockade of the northern tribe."

"What about the white lotus members who conquered Ba Sing Se?" asked another man.

"We shall let them revile in their victory for now. I have a small army getting ready to attack them."

"And what of the avatar's friends?"

"I have someone working on that as we speak." Said the man with a grin. The man's eyes seemed to glow with fire for a second, to short for anyone to notice.

"How can we defeat the earth kingdom Ashi?" asked Long Feng.

"Well, Feng, the earth kingdom is still weak from the war, and now they will be celebrating their victory."

"How does that help us?" asked another man sitting to the Long Feng's right.

"They will be completely unprepared for any attack. All we have to do is prepare a strong enough one to break them."

"Again, I have to ask about the Avatar's friends! Zuko will surely ascend the throne, and will move our troops out of the earth kingdom!"

"I have already said that I have a man working on that." Replied Ashi.

"What exactly is this man going to do?" asked another man.

"He will cause a…. distraction…to keep the Avatar's friends….occupied. I have installed a figurehead to control the fire nation troops while Zuko is away."

"If the enemy was to unit completely, what could we do to stop it?" asked Long Feng.

"I have a man working on that too."

"Who is this man?" asked Yutaka.

"An old….friend." replied Ashi, grinning again. "Speaking of old friends, I have another appointment coming up in a few minutes. I think this is as good as any time to conclude our little chat. We will meet again in two weeks. Stay out of the lime light until that time." Everyone stood up and began to walk out. Ashi walked to the corner of the room, and stood there apparently thinking.

* * *

The room was empty, and Ashi stood in the same place. He remained still for a few minutes, not moving at all.

Suddenly smoke appeared a few inches away from Ashi's figure. Dark black smoke hovered in the same spot. A man appeared as the smoke cleared away. This man was tall and muscular. Hit shoulders were broad. His entire body looked strong. His hair was messy and long, and his eyes were brown. He had the beginnings of a beard.

Ashi had not so much as flinched the entire time this was happening. He turned to the other man.

"You're late,' Ashi accused.

"I do not care much for time," replied the other man. His voice was deep and powerful.

"Did you find the anything useful?"

"I found three things."

"Which are?" asked Ashi impatiently.

"I discovered a cauldron, three soldiers, and some bad news." The man continued.

"What good will three soldiers do? And the cauldron?" asked Ashi.

"The bad news is troubling, but nothing I can't deal with."

"I care not for bad news."

"Apparently the…Avatar's…friends have discovered a new threat to our plans," said the man. Avatar was spat and seemed to bring the man great pain.

"How much of a threat?"

"Not to much, but I will deal with him."

"Whom?"

"An alien."

"Hmmm." The two men stood in silence for a short time. "And what of the other two things?"

"The three soldiers will be used to distract the….friends, and eliminate our threat."

"I'll take your word for it. And the cauldron?"

"It is an ancient weapon, but it must be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"There are a few….ingredients that are involved. One of them will be fairly difficult to obtain. Our new friend can help us. I will try to get the other ingredients soon."

"And where will the cauldron be kept?"

"I have it stashed away somewhere."

"What does it do?"

"It is better that you don't know yet. It will ruin the surprise."

"Tell me!" screamed Ashi.

"You must learn patience, or else you might have to learn the hard way. Like I did." Said the man dreamily.

"Fine." Answered Ashi huffily.

"How are our servants doing?"

"They are getting more and more difficult to control. The man, Long Feng, is getting rebellious. I am sorry to hear about Ozai and Azula."

"Yes. They were great students of mine. Our plan would have succeeded if it hadn't been for my…"

"The fallback plan is working to your specifications."

"Yes well, the other plan was beginning to fall apart. Ozai began to think to highly of himself."

"This will work."

"At least I have gotten my revenge over…him."

"It is great that we will no longer have to work under that idiot's eye. His removal was a gift from the spirits."

"We both have much work to do." With that the man disappeared in a flash of smoke. Ashi stood there thinking again.

* * *

Who is this mistery man? Sorry, kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will get back to Saru and the gaang. Hope you liked it!


	3. Elemental Soldiers

YAY! Another chapter! Getting back to the Gaang and Saru. What does Saru mean? What language is it? You'll find out at the end of this chapter. Any guesses? Read on!

Disclaimer: I'll say this slowly so you understand; I no own Avatar nor Dragon Ball Z. Get it?

* * *

We all stood there in a shocked silence. The alien Saru was still grinning. He seemed to be enjoying our shock.

Toph recovered first, and drew a rock, one about the size of my head, from the ground. Sokka was next, and he drew his sword. The rest of us recovered at roughly the same time. Suki got into a fighting position with her right hand in front of her and her left behind her vertically. Zuko got into his customary position with his left hand out vertically and his right at a ninety degree angle above his other hand. I summoned some water to cover my arms completely and some of my back. Saru's grin faltered for a second, and he had a look of grim determination.

Toph sent the rock hurtling at Saru's face. It was rushing quickly towards him. Saru began to bring his hands together. He raised his hands vertically as the rock was three fourths to him. His hands were in front of face vertically a few seconds before the rock connected with him.

The rock hit his hands and split in half. One piece landed a few feet to his right, and the other a few feet to his left. As he put his hands down the grin reappeared on his face.

Zuko threw a fireball at Saru next. Saru used his hand to block the fireball. It just seemed to disappear.

I tried to hit Saru with a water whip, but he quickly jumped backwards. I launched a shard of ice at him next, but he used his fist to shatter it.

Sokka charged Saru next. The alien sidestepped and tried to punch Sokka, but he was able to jump backwards. He raised his sword to strike, and Saru raised his hand up. Saru moved his index finger and his middle finger together has Sokka's sword came down. Saru's fingers came up to meet his strike and, amazingly, it was able to block it.

Sokka was too shocked, and Saru took advantage of his surprise to punch Sokka in the stomach. The strike caused him to go flying backwards a few feet.

Suki ran at Saru next. She aimed a punch at his face, but Saru blocked it. The two immediately began to attack each other. It was difficult to see what was happening. The flow began to turn against Suki. Saru was beginning to control the fight, and Suki was forced to block the punches and kicks. Saru was attacking faster and faster, to quickly for Suki. She was struggling to keep up with Saru. Finally, Suki was sent flying backwards from a kick by Saru.

Toph had a bright idea apparently, because she said, "No duh!" She stomped the ground, and Saru was sucked into the ground up to his shoulders. He began to struggle in the ground.

"Let me go!" said Saru. We all grinned, but we all tired. Saru continued to yell, but we just took a moment to rest.

* * *

"There are six of them. Eliminate all of them. Bring me the alien's body, specifically his tail."

* * *

We were flying on Appa with Saru incased in earth. It was getting harder to ignore Saru, but we were just content to rest.

He finally stopped yelling after a few minutes. Out of nowhere a giant geyser of water flew up to the left of Appa. Suki and I moved over to look at the geyser. We could see a large funnel of water moving along the ground almost below us.

A giant fireball flew past us on the other side of us. Zuko shifted to that side. "There's a fire moving down there.

"There's a funnel of water on this side."

"There's a moving mountain in front of us," said Sokka.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Toph. A rock flew in front of Appa, and sailed over us. The geyser of water flew in front of us again, but Appa flew around it. Appa was not fast enough to dodge the fireball that flew up and connected with his underside. Appa cried out and began to lose altitude. Appa crashed lightly into the ground and we all jumped off quickly.

We were in a clearing, and the water funnel slinked into the clearing. It was snake like, but completely make up of water. The fire came into the clearing next. It seemed to resemble the shape of a man. A large hill moved into the clearing next. It looked like a giant armed with a stone sword.

Zuko immediately went after the fire man. Toph went after the stone giant. I faced off against the water snake. It came at me and I dodged. I tried to control the water, but it would not bend to my will. I tried to freeze the water next, but again it would not work. The water snake continued to attack me, and I could see that neither Zuko nor Toph was fairing any better.

Sokka and Suki were standing on the sidelines, helpless. I completely forgot about Saru, but I was to busy to figure out what he was doing.

The snake dived at me and I just barely dodged its strike. It rounded on me and struck. I was unable to act quickly enough this time, and a sharp watery tooth grazed my upper arm near my shoulder. My arm immediately began to burn. I quickly summoned some water and tried to heal my arm. I touched the cut, but the cut did not heal.

I was not paying attention, and the water snake reared up at me. I would not be able to even try to dodge this attack. I felt someone grab hold of me and I felt a light sensation for a few seconds. I opened my eyes, but I wasn't aware that I had closed them in the first place. I saw Saru's face first, and when he realized that I was looking at him he smiled.

He stood up and started yelling, "Hey waterlogged! Bet you can't catch me!" He began to run away from the water snake.

* * *

Saru to the rescue! Saru is Japanese and it measns monkey (please correct me if i'm wrong). If you don't understand why i would name him monkey, then you will find out. I gave a hint in the last chapter! Hope you liked it.


	4. Friends?

What will Saru do? Can he stop the elemental soldiers? Why am I asking you stupid questions? Sorry, i got a little overexcited. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z. Do i even have to say this anymore?

* * *

I immediately ran towards the guy named Zuko. I could tell that the water snake was right following me. I had counted on that.

"Zuko! Trade ya!" I yelled at him. He turned, and the shock on his was almost comical. I could have laughed, if it wasn't for the giant fifty foot snake behind me. I got in between Zuko and the fire monster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Zuko was fighting the water snake, and doing a pretty good job. The fire monster turned to me.

A fireball flew at me from the monster's hand. I easily dodged it, and the six others that followed. The monster decided to shoot a stream of flames at me. I did the same thing I did with the rock. I parted the flame so it arched off to the sides of me.

I decided to charge the monster. It shot a fireball at me, and I jumped out of the way, over the monster's head. I put my hands in the shape of a V, and pushed them into the monster's chest. I kept pushing my hands deeper and deeper. I parted my hands, and was able to catch a glimpse of the inside of the monster, before it combusted. The blast threw me ten feet away, and I landed heavily against a tree. The monster reformed, and it looked like it was grinning.

The monster started advancing on me. I came up with a plan pretty quickly. I started running.

I ran in Sokka and Suki's direction. I yelled, "Sokka, get Katara and you two on board…Appa, right? Get ready to pick up Zuko and….Top…..Toep?" as I ran past. The fire monster was flying after me. I ran towards the little girl, Tap?

"Trade ya," I said. I jumped over the little girl, and right in the path of the stone monster. The fire monster walked towards Toh.

"What am I suppose to do with this thing?" she asked.

"Bury it!" I yelled. I mean, come on! Was I supposed to explain everything to them? They were smart enough to trap me, why can't they do anything on their own? I was a little frustrated at the moment.

I saw Hoph bury the fire monster, and Sokka picked her up. Stone face took advantage of my distractedness, and gave me a good whack with his sword. I went flying and crashed into a tree, again. What is wrong with me today?

I recovered and ran at stonehead. He swung the sword at me and I sidestepped. I jumped forwards, using my momentum, and landed on the monster's shoulder. I jumped straight up, passing Ap-pa-pa in the air, and came down hard on stonehead's shoulder. His arm dropped to the ground, and I jumped sideways. I kicked out and stonehead's head came right off. I used the momentum again and jumped backwards. I landed on the ground, and stopped to admire my handiwork. I also paused to see what the others were doing.

The fire monster was still trying to get out from underground. Water logged was trying to reform. Zuko had done a good job evaporating it. I looked back at previously stonehead.

Stonehead wasn't as weak as I had thought. His head was growing back, along with his arm. The others were on Appo. They were flying west, towards stonehead. I decided to try something.

I lined myself up the best I could. I took a deep breath and took off.

I was running at almost full speed. I started summoning the energy to my right hand about half way there. Three fourths of the distance to stonehead I jumped.

When I was lined up with stonehead's midsection I released the energy. It shot out and rose with me. I ran out of energy at about stonehead's upper chest. The jump carried me to his head. One foot landed on his head, which I used to kick off again. I sailed over him just as he began to crumble. I finally landed on Appu's tail, which jerked upwards as I landed. This catapulted me to were I sailed over his body and landed on his head. I was glad just to be flying away from those monsters. Truthfully, I was starving!

* * *

We couldn't believe what just happened. He just destroyed the rock monster thing! Now he just decided to jump on Appa! He was sitting on Appa's head, just resting there.

Saru moved and was now facing us. He looked at all of us, one at a time. He smiled but none of us reacted. His smile faded and he looked like he was thinking. He said, "Did you guys want me to be incased in ice or something?" He started smiling again.

We were silent for a time. His smile faded once more. It turned a little awkward. Toph spoke up, "We don't know who you are."

"I told you my name was Saru," he looked confused. Suki stifled a giggle, and Zuko shook his head.

"We don't know you really." His face scrunched up in confusion, and I elaborated. "We just met you."

"You don't trust me," he said, and his face fell. His expression of hurt kind of made me feel guilty.

"It's not that, it's just…" I tried.

"You don't trust me." He repeated. We were all silent for a time. "Ok, sorry to hassle you. I'll go." He stood up and climbed into the saddle. He started walking towards the back of it. He stood there for a second, took a deep breath, and moved his foot to the edge of the saddle. He was about to jump off.

"No wait!" He turned and looked back. We were looking at each other. No one was sure who had spoken. The guilty girl looked like she was trying to melt into the saddle.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I don't know why i love to end chapters this way! Maybe it's to keep you wanting more? I hope you liked it!


	5. Celebration, Seperation, Subversion

Yay, another chapter! Why do i seem to always upload at night? I would have uploaded sooner, but i wrote a fourth of the chapter, wrote half in creative writing, and came up with the rest at 9:00. And this was spread over several days, if not a week in between the 1st fourht and the rest. Oh ya, a few of you have been asking questions about stuff. I tried to make a few things clear here, and show you that Saru is not as weak as you think he is. I still have some explaining to do in the next chapter, but hopefully this helps. Now ,after the longest author's note ever, here we go:

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Avatar the Last Airbender (not to be confused with Avatar, which i need to go see), or Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Suki's P.O.V)

I was trying to hide my face, and I could feel it burning. Katara looked at me and I shrugged. She gave me a questioning look, and I knew I needed to explain. "We could use him," I started. "You guys saw him fighting those things. He could be useful."

"But he did say he was going to try to conquer the world," countered Zuko.

"He saved me though. He saved all of us," Katara said.

"Do you guys need me to leave?" Saru said, causing us all to look at him. His face started to redden.

"I guess we can land, then continue this conversation," said Katara.

"No need," replied Saru, who then fell backwards off Appa. All of us started to rush to the rear of Appa, but before we could Saru came into view, floating behind Appa. He smiled before flying back a few feet. He turned around and waved at us.

We all turned back around and were silent for a few seconds. "Um, so…." I started again.

"I think that we need him to stop those creatures. We couldn't fight them off on our own."

"But he's going to try to conquer the world," replied Sokka.

"And he wasn't lying," said Toph.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can tell through the earth's vibrations," she stated.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, my face reddening again.

"Anyways," Katara said, rescuing me, "why would he save us if he was evil? He could have let us die."

"It could have been his plan all along," said Sokka.

"How so," asked Toph.

"He could have released the monsters so he could save us, and thus gain our trust. Later he will turn on us!" finished Sokka. We all laughed quietly, and Sokka frowned. I patted him on the shoulder, and he smiled at me, shifting closer.

"Well, we could still use him if those monsters come back. If he turns on us, we could just capture him again," said Zuko.

"But he escaped somehow," said Katara.

"Next time we'll just have to use metal," replied Toph.

"Then we're agreed, he can join us for a while," I said. Everyone nodded, a little slowly, but nodded none the less. "So how do we get him back on Appa?"

"We don't need to," Zuko replied, "We're here." We all looked at the Fire Nation palace below us. Appa slowly lost altitude and came in for a landing.

* * *

(Saru's P.O.V)

I came down and landed behind A-pa-pa. The city was weird, and built illogically. It was situated in a volcano! It was nice, but not as grand as the ones on my home planet.

The others started jumping off the sky bison, and I quickly walked over to where they were assembling. They started to walk towards the center of the city.

I walked slowly behind the gang, a nickname for their little group that I felt fit somehow. I made sure I was behind the girl, Toph, who was second to last in our little procession. People began to line the road that we were walking along. They were cheering for the gang.

As we continued walking along I got lost in my thoughts. _I can't believe how stupid I am!_ I thought. _It had taken me a good ten minutes after being captured to remember that I could easily escape. Heck, I could have teleported away, or simple broken out. Only my curiosity prevented me from doing so._ _My decision to learn about this planet before I conquered it was a sound one. Saving Katara was only a step to gain their trust. Also, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever met! I wonder if she is older than my sixteen years. _

The gang stopped in front of a palace. Zuko was promptly taken away and the others filtered away. They joined other groups standing around. I just stood there, and I noticed that I was getting a lot of curious looks. I must have looked weird with my scouter, cracked body armor, and bear legs.

Zuko came out of the building in front of us all dressed up. He gave a speech about rebuilding and uniting the world. _How bad off is this world? Should I attack now?_ As quickly that thought crossed my mind, the speech was over and everyone began to walk out of the courtyard. The gang was coming together along with a few others.

They talked for awhile and some of them were glancing at me. I just stood there and tried not to let my discomfort show. After a few more minutes of stewing in my own juices I saw that Katara was beckoning me over.

* * *

After meeting a bunch of people, the gang finally was able to get away, dragging me along with them. They were trying to decide what to do.

"Well, I'm hungry," complained Sokka. Suki just rolled her eyes.

"I just want to rest," said Toph. Zuko appeared exhausted too.

"I kind of, sort of…..I think…..," no one seemed to be listening to me.

"I want to walk around for a little while," stated Katara.

"We've already been here," whined Sokka.

"That was during the invasion! That doesn't count." Katara countered. Before Sokka could say anything else she added, "That time we were only intent on capturing the palace, no sight seeing."

"I think I need some new clothes," I said. They all looked at me, and I quickly tried to control the blood flowing into my cheeks. It sort of worked.

"Fine, Saru and I will go sightseeing, Sokka and Suki will try to go find something to eat, and Toph and Zuko can go rest. Everyone happy?" Katara asked. Everyone shook their heads yes, and started to shuffle off in different directions. Katara watched as they all walked away, before saying, "Ok, tailor..," under her breathe. She began to lead me off down one of the streets and, surprisingly, I struggled to keep up.

* * *

"You have failed," yelled Ashi.

"It is a minor setback," stated the man calmly.

"They still live. They are in the Fire Nation!"

"My soldiers can still get them."

"No, they will be to easily seen. We need another way to kill them." The two men stood there, pondering their dilemma.

"I think it is my turn to do the dirty work. I have agents in the Fire Nation. They are less likely to drew unwanted attention," said Ashi with an evil grin on his face.

"I need the alien's tail though," replied the other man.

"Yes, yes, I get it. I have no idea what you need it for, but you need it. I will contact my agents at once. And what of the cauldron?" asked Ashi.

"It is brewing well, but I still need two ingredients; the alien's tail and another less challenging one. I will see it to it myself that this one is secured."

"Agreed," replied Ashi simply.

"And what of our…..friends?"

"Long Feng is drawing support from a few other less loyal allies. The more loyal ones will stand by us, but they are out numbered. Long Feng has more units controlled, more money, and thus more influence. Our allies will barely be able to stand up to him. After our plan succeeds we will have control of the world, but Long Feng might be able to take over."

"Do not worry. I have a plan to win Long Feng over and use him. After my part of the plan is set in motion he will die, and his forces will be outnumbered by the thousands. We will have enough men to keep control of the world, and enough power that no one can take it from us," stated the man, never showing any emotion. Ashi, on the other hand, was growing more excited as the man spoke.

"Ok. You will secure that ingredient, and I will get the last one, hopefully eliminating the threats in the process."

"Agreed," replied the man before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

I never noticed how much was going on in this chapter, but unfortunately it is mostly filler. Ok, so next chapter: backstory, fighting, and.....nudity? Don't worry, it's not what you think. Till next time!


	6. New Clothes, Food, and Fighting

Another Chapter! Sorry it took so long. A little bit filler/moving the story along. Also there were a few questions that needed to be adressed. Just keep reading this, the ending is......interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Dragon Ball Z, but i do own a naked Saru. Te he he!

* * *

**Saur's P.O.V**

Katara was leading me down several different streets. It was a little hard to absorb all the information around me. These humans are very strange.

For example, apparently they steal from each other, but it's nothing worth stealing, just these little pieces of worthless material, like silver and gold. Also, there are these people that go around solving disputes and stuff. What a waste of money! On my planet……well…..let's not talk about my planet.

These thoughts kept me occupied as Katara led me down several more streets. Finally we arrived in front of a little store that had a sign that read, Tailor, whatever that was. Katara led me inside.

She walked up to a man that was standing behind the counter, or at least I thought it was a man. With these humans it is always hard to tell……most of the time……there are special cases……sometimes…..never mind. Anyways, she said to this man…..lady…..person, " My friend here needs some new clothes."

"Ah, yes." He walked over to me and started to take something out of his pocket. I immediately jumped back a foot and got into a defensive stance. The man was a little surprised for a second before revealing that the item was in fact a measuring device. I relaxed as he started to measure me, but I noticed that Katara was emitting a strange noise and using her hand to try to cover it.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine." She continued to make the strange noise.

The man continued to measure me, but he asked, "Did you have anything in mind sir?"

"Well, I was thinking about some roast duck with a tangy sauce and a baked potato, followed by some beast soup from Namek, and a snowy jelly frog for dessert." Katara started making that noise again, and when I gave her a questioning look she just shrugged.

"No, no sir, I meant what do you want your clothes to look like?" the man asked.

"Um…..I would like red pants and shirt with a black belt, and could you put a symbol on the back?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind sir?" asked the man kindly.

"Could you put the symbol for turtle on there?" I asked. Katara strait out laughed at me at this point. The man was surprised again, but nodded and went to get the clothes I asked for.

"When can we expect this to be finished?" Katara asked.

"I can have it finished by the end of the day. Come back in a few hours." Katara nodded and motioned me to go outside.

"Thank you," she said, as we walked out the door. We began to walk down the street and Katara asked, "Are you hungry."

"Sure, I guess. Can we get some roasted duck," I asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think anyone around here has that," Katara replied, stifling a laugh.

"Roasted duck here! Get some roasted duck!" yelled one of the vendors. I looked at Katara and she shrugged in response before letting out a laugh and moving off in the direction of the roasted duck vendor.

* * *

After fulfilling our cravings for roast duck and grabbing some concoction called…..ice cream I think. Doesn't really make sense to me, but I digress. We decided to walk around for a little while before my new clothes were ready.

We were walking down another street, but all laughter and conversation was somewhere behind us. I really couldn't think of anything else to say, so I was glad when Katara broke the silence. "So…..were are you from?" she asked. On second thought, maybe the silence wasn't so bad.

**Katara's P.O.V.**

Saru was silent for a time before answering. "I'm from planet Vegeta."

"What's it like?" I continued.

"It use to be a fairly beautiful planet."

"What happened to it?" I asked. The silence was deafening for a while.

"It was destroyed."

"Oh." I did not like where this story was going.

"I was sent away a few minutes before the planet exploded. I watched as my planet was destroyed before my very eyes," Saru answered, with head held low.

"I'm sorry," I said, wishing I hadn't broached the subject. "Do you know if anyone else survived?" He shook his head in response. His head dipped a little lower. "You know, I had a friend that was like you." His head slowly rose and he wore an expression that said _Explain please._ "He was the last of his kind too."

"Really? What happened to him?" he asked. It was my turn to be silent.

"He was killed taking down one of the most evil men in the world. It happened a few hours before you arrived." I was ready for a subject change now. "How did you escape?"

"Using a pod."

"No, I mean how did you escape from the piece of earth we captured you in?"

"I teleported out."

"Um…why didn't you do it earlier?"

"Do what?"

"Teleport?"

"I guess I was a little wiped after the long journey. My pod had a hull break, a tiny one," he said quickly, "and the lack of oxygen made me unconscious until a little before I landed. I guess the lack of oxygen scrambled my brains." We continued walking in silence for a while. We both tried to start a conversation, but our attempts were weak at best.

"Do you think it is about time to go pick up my new clothes?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence. The sun was going to set in a few hours.

"Ya, I think it's about time," I answered.

* * *

**Saru's P.O.V.**

We walked into the tailor shop, and after a short conversation the tailor came out with my new clothes. I untied my tail and lifted my armor over my head. I heard a short gasp behind me, and when I tuned around I saw that Katara had turned around and her face was bright red. The tailor appeared shocked too. I walked over to the tailor, who was holding my clothes, and touched the shirt.

Suddenly there was a crash of broken glass and another gasp of surprise from Katara. Four men armed with swords had surrounded her as she summoned some water to herself. I charged the first man, and he and another guard turned to face me. I did a small jump and took down the first man with a flying kick to the chest, which resulted in him flying out the window he had just broken.

After getting over his initial shock, the second man ran at me and I shifted to the left. He went running past and turned to face me again. He charged me and I allowed him to gain some ground. His attacks were a little slow and easy to dodge. Finally, he made a frustrated swipe at me, which I dodged, and his momentum forced him to continue moving forward.

He turned to face me again and attacked. His attacks were getting more and more desperate, and he tried a powerful downward swipe when he thought he had me. All he got was his sword stuck in the ground. As he struggled to remove his sword from the wood, I stepped on it to keep it in place with my right foot, and I swung my body around and hit him with my other foot. The kick sent him flying through a wall.

As I studied my handiwork, I suddenly felt a pain in my tailbone. Before I could react I felt a powerful blow to my head, and I blacked out.

* * *

Cliffy! For some reason i just love these. What happened? Next chapter: What happened, what's going on, what's next. I just have to figure out what is going to happen next. Warning: I may not get the next chapter out for a little while. I will probably get some time (finally) to read the Star Wars Republic Commando series, and my writing focus will shift to **Life of Stud** my Star Wars story. Hopefully i can get the next chapter before the end of this week. Till then, R&R.


	7. One Rises, One Falls

I'm alive! You can stop worring now. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I wish i could say i was really busy all summer, but i wasn't. I just haven't been ready to write. This even took me several days to write. More rambling at the end of this chapter from me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z, but i am watching some DBZ episodes. **

* * *

**Saru's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my face buried in a pillow. It took me a second to do a "damage assessment," but everything felt fine. Well, except for my butt. It was throbbing slightly. At least it was a dull throbbing.

Next I studied my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom and everything was fiery red. I was face down lying on my stomach, and I was about to roll over when the door opened.

"Don't get up for my account," said the almost familiar voice.

"So I can't move?"

"I just wouldn't roll over," she said half laughing.

"So….care to explain what's been going on?" I asked curiously.

"You mean after we were attacked?"

"No, I was wondering what you guys did for lunch." I said, earning a laugh.

"Well, after you passed out."

"I was knocked out!"

"As I was saying, you were knocked out and the men just ran off with your tail. They actually just ran off without attacking anyone else. I immediately healed you, and you have a little bit of a stub left." This was confirmed as I felt a little bit of movement as I wiggled my tail.

"Anyways, I helped you up and I took you towards the palace. Some guards escorted us the rest of the way. They told me that the rest of the gang was attacked too. Some servants took you away and I went to my room."

"And I was out the entire time?"

"Ya." We were both silent for a short time. "You should get some rest. And stay off your butt," she said as she walked out the door. I laid there for a little while before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it's working completely."

"I made Long Feng an offer, but he refused it."

"Then I have a way to kill 3 birds with one stone."

"How?"

"You'll see. Call together the council."

* * *

**Saru's P.O.V. **

After my nap, I was allowed to sit up and have some food. My tail was still a little sore, but it felt better. The members of the Gaang sat around my bed, pretty much just staring at each other.

"So….." Suki sort of started.

"What happened after you guys were attacked?" asked Zuko.

"Well I heroically defended Suki and I by myself using only my sword," Sokka bragged before receiving a smack in the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"Sokka fought two guys while I took on the rest."

"You only took one, like two other guys."

"Try five," said Suki, and I could tell she was glaring at Sokka without looking up, which I didn't.

"Well, I took on three guys and Zuzu took on three," said Toph. Everyone gazed at us expectedly. Katara was trying to stifle a laugh and was blushing.

"I took on, two and Katara took on two." Katara let out a loud laugh and turned redder as we all looked at her confused.

"He….was naked…..the whole time. He was fighting naked," Katara explained between laughs. Everyone stared at me. Toph started laughing next, and Suki looked like she was trying to picture it. Zuko stared with his mouth wide opened, and Sokka had a similar look. Well, except for the fact that his face was growing more and more red by the moment, but he just looked like he was about ready to tear me apart.

"Um, what happened after the fight?" asked Suki awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"One of them cut off his tail and knocked him out. The rest ran off," answered Katara. Sokka was still looking angry.

"They just seemed to run off after being defeated," said Toph.

"Same for us," Suki added. The silence was building, and Sokka was still staring at me.

"So….Saru, what is that device?" Suki asked, pointing at the item on the side table.

"That is my scouter. It helps me to be able to read power levels," I replied.

"Really? What's my power level?" asked Toph.

"Let's see," I replied as I put the scouter on my ear and pressed the button on the side. It took a few second to get a reading. "Your power level is…..400." I noticed that Toph did a quick fist pump.

"What's mine?" asked Suki.

I repeated the process. "320." Toph did a fist pump again.

"And mine?" asked Katara.

"370." Toph was about to do another fist punch, but Katara gave her a disapproving look. Everyone looked at Zuko expectantly.

"Fine. What's mine?" grumbled Zuko.

"401," I replied as everyone grinned at Toph, and Zuko stuck his tongue at her before falling off the bed.

"What's mine? I bet it's even higher than the rest of yours!" said Sokka, finally entering into the conversation. I pressed the button and waited. When I got the reading, I had to press the button again.

"Um, hold one. Maybe all of these readings have messed it up." I did a quick base reading on myself, then redid Zuko and Toph's readings. Then I did Sokka again. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm hungry. Anyone else up for some dinner?" I quickly asked. I tried to stand, but Katara grabbed my arm. She gave me a look that told me I shouldn't be up and about.

"Just tell us how low Sokka's power level is," said Toph laughing.

"100. Sorry Sokka. Don't worry, you aren't the weakest person I've encountered. There are hundreds weaker than you. There aren't even very many people on this planet stronger than you," I said, trying to make him feel better. "Although there are some stronger on planet F.P.C," I said as an afterthought.

"What does that stand for?" asked Sokka.

"Fluffy Planet of Cuddleness."

"Anyways, what's your power level," asked Katara curiously.

"I'm not that much stronger than Toph."

"Come on, tell us," said Toph.

"450," I replied.

"You're lying," said Toph. "I can feel the vibrations through the earth," said the blind girl. Katara looked at me pleadingly as she gave me her biggest puppy eyes.

"Fine. 4,000."

* * *

**Long Feng's P.O.V.**

I found myself sitting around a table with the other members of the council. The fool Ashi stood at the head of the table, staring into the fireplace. This meeting had been a bit of a surprise, but I was confident that I could deal with whatever Ashi was trying to do. I could easily deal with him.

Ashi looked up from the fireplace and looked at each person at the table in turn. He looked at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back into his eyes, and was happy to see fear. He quickly moved on to the person beside me.

When he had finished he took a moment before speaking. "I have called you all here to discuss two things. Firstly, I would like to address the apparent dissention in our ranks. Secondly, I have to introduce you to the man who got us all together here. He was the one giving Ozai his orders, and would like to meet everyone." Suddenly there was a concentrated cloud of black smoke next to Ashi. The smoke stayed in a small area and just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

When the smoked cleared I could see a strong looking man. He appeared to be over five feet tall and he had a big build. Most of his body looked like it was muscles. His face was very bony and he had several scars on his face. His dark brown hair was short and spiked up.

The man smiled and began to speak. His voice was deep and would have sent shivers down the spine of a lesser man. "It is very nice to meet all of you," he started. "I have heard from Ashi here that some of you do not approve of my leadership. Does anyone still feel this way?" he asked condescendingly. "I think you all realize where your true allegiance is, but to ensure things stay that way I will show you my new plan."

"Using all of our troops together, you all know that we are no match for the other nations. Two things will help us. Firstly, the death of the Avatar has weakened our enemies. Also, I have found a way to make our armies undefeatable. With one man killed, six will spring up in his place. How? With this," he said as he summoned something to him from some smoke. When it had cleared we saw that it was a cauldron.

"This is a special cauldron. If you throw a body piece from a dead man into it, it will spawn a new body from it, a new man to fight. This is how we will win. But now we must go back to the question of your allegiance."

"I know that one of you is the head of the split in our ranks. I think that this person should demonstrate the cauldron's power for us." Out of nowhere I felt hands grab me from behind. They lifted me from my chair. I was able to get a glimpse of a man in all black. Two of them were dragging me closer to the cauldron. A third stood in front of it.

When I was in front of the third man, said man drew his sword. The last thing I saw was the cruel smile shared by Ashi and the other man.

* * *

How was it? Please R&R! Everything kind of helped move the plot along, although not very quickly. The power level bit was to show you how strong Saru is. (DBZ note: Nappa had a 4,000 power level during the Vegeta saga. The power level is to show that Saru is stronger than everyone except for Nappa, Vegeta, and Goku during said saga. Also, the other sayains exist, but they are on planet earth and will probably not appear in this story). I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but i have marching camp from 7-12 the rest of the week starting wednesday. Two hours outside in the 100 degree weather. Yay! R&R!


	8. A Boring Day

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have just been uninspired to write. I have no other excuses. Please forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z. I do however own the fact that i can't spell. How do you spell Sayian? I mean Saiyan.

* * *

The next day was spent sleeping and eating in bed. I have to say, it was pretty nice. Not much went on, but Zuko was called to meetings multiple times. We weren't really sure what was going on.

I woke up late and was eating breakfast when Katara walked in. "Hey Saru, what's up?" she asked, but I thought she sounded distracted.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"We had to go to some meetings."

"That involved?"

"Well…..there may be some trouble," she replied, not looking at me.

"Which is?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Well, there's a problem."

"You already said that."

"No I didn't."

"Not exactly in those words. Skip it. What's going on?"

"There's an army that's attacking some villages in the earth kingdom. It seems that it is mainly made up of pro-Ozai supporters. The only thing is, the enemy never leaves very many survivors. All of the men who have made it back seem to be scared out of their minds. They keep blabbing on about zombies or something."

"And what exactly is going to be done?"

"Well," she started guiltily before being interrupted by a messenger.

"Lady Katara, your presence is being requested in the war room."

"Tell them they can wait," I said to Katara.

"My lady, it comes directly from Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over," she told me while patting my hand and walking out the door. The messenger closed the door behind her, leaving all by myself.

"Wonderful," I said to no one. I tried to think of something to do, but there wasn't much. The room was so plain, but I noticed for the first time that the walls were pink. And I'm not going to try to sound manly by calling it salmon. No, it was pink. I had to stare in horror at the utter pinkness of the pink walls. I could feel my masculinity draining from my body. I had to escape.

I quickly ran to the door, but thought better of it. I technically wasn't supposed to leave. So instead I went out the doors to the balcony.

The warm sun beat down on me, and I felt rejuvenated, including my masculinity. I gazed on the city around me, and saw a bunch of huge mansions inside of a volcano. It seemed really boring to me. I sat on the ledge and counted the number of clouds in the sky. One. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"My lord, all of our plans are going well. The only thing that worries me is that Saiyan."

"Don't worry Ashi. I have arranged a little test for our friend. We'll find out if he is really worth our time."

* * *

I was looking around trying to find something to do. I saw some citizens below going about their business. A few stared at me as they walked by.

A felt a presence behind me. Then a felt a few more. Again, wonderful.

I turned to face my new "friends." There were about eight men armed with swords and spears. One had two knives and he looked dangerous. He nodded and one of the spearmen lunged at me.

I sidestepped his attack and with a single chop, broke his spear in half. He looked at me like I was some kind of giant sea serpent, and I had to smile. I punched him in the face, and he fell. Unconscious. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I had thought.

Before I was ready another goon attacked. He really seemed like the goon type. He was big and muscly. He didn't look particularly bright either. Anyways, he tried to decapitate me, but I blocked his attack with my fingers. He gave me a look just like his friend had. Typical goon. A blow to the stomach and another to the face, for good measure, was enough to dispatch him. I didn't need to be cocky, but I had to give the other goons a "bring it on" beckon. I know, how cliché.

Two guys decided to try their luck next. One had a ball and chain and the other had two swords. He was obviously way too cool to have just one sword. Maybe he was compensating for something. Their strategy was for sword guy to distract me, and ball guy to hit me. How original. It wasn't really working for them. Big ball was just making me angry.

I quickly punched sword guy in the face (not sure why I seemed to be obsessed with punching people in the face), and when Mr. Big Ball took a swing at me, I grabbed the ball and broke the chain. Then I threw the ball back his way, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. (Piccolo: "DODGE!") I wondered if throwing balls at people would make a good game.

Sword guy decided to make another appearance, so I took one right out of his hand. With a little fancy footwork I was able to get the other sword out of his hand and in a show of strength, I bent them both into a U shape. Now I was just showing off.

Two more attacked, but these guys were fire benders. They decided to open with a huge fire attack to burn me to a crisp. They seemed surprise for some reason when I was unscathed after they stopped. I took advantage of their surprise to do a flying kick, Sokka style. The guy went flying and crashed through the wall. And another wall. And another wall. Oops. Hey, the stupid pink walls deserved it. Maybe Zuko could renovate the room and paint the room a manlier color. Like purple.

The other fire bender was so freaked out that he ran away and jumped off the balcony. I looked back at the others, but found that there was only the guy with the knives. I guess I had miscounted. They never taught math to us as children. We were too busy beating each other up. So sue me. You won't get far.

The last guy just stood there. "You gonna attack anytime soon?" I asked.

"He only attacks at my command," said someone behind me.

* * *

So? What do you think? I'


	9. The Avatar's Brother

Yay! I was bored in the car on our trip! This one is a little bit shorter than the others, because it is more of back story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

I turned to face the man behind me. He was a man cloaked in all black. Most of his other features were covered except for his dark black eyes. He seemed to be a big man, almost 6' 6", and he towered over me.

"And who are you?" I asked, not scared by the man's appearance.

"Do you mean who was I, or who am I about to become?" he asked smiling. His smile almost unnerved me more than the rest of his appearance. It was a creepy kind of smile, the smile of a psychopath.

"Both," I said, trying not to show any weakness.

"I am a very old man. I know I don't look it." There goes that smile again. It made me shudder. "A few hundred years ago I was born with my twin brother. We were almost identical. The only difference was that he was an earth bender, and I couldn't bend at all."

"And that made you jealous. Yah yah. I wanted to know who you were, not your life story."

"But this is the good part. Besides, what would you rather do, hear my tale, or fight my friend here?" he asked waving towards the guy with the knives.

"Fine, but speed it up."

"Well, the fact that he could bend and I couldn't was something I resented. I decided to try to balance my feelings by practicing martial arts. I was very good." He smiled again. "But everything changed on our 16th birthday."

"The earth sages came to our party, and told us my brother had become the next Avatar. It was outrageous! How could my idiot brother be the next Avatar? He was a spoiled and selfish man, but everyone loved him." His eyes had become darker, if it was possible.

"I decided to escape and joined a different martial arts teacher. I forget his name, because it was so long ago, but he was the greatest master in all four nations. He had even found a way to make you stronger."

"I won't bore you with the exact procedure, but I can command the energy inside of me. I can form it into whatever I want." To demonstrate, he raised his hand to the wall of my room and his hand glowed for a few seconds before the light flew at the wall. A small explosion resulted, and after the smoke had cleared there was a hole in the wall about the size of the wheel of a cart. Take that pink.

When I turned to face him again, he was smiling again. "What was the point of all of this?" I asked?

"I have heard many tales of the strength of Saiyans. The point is, I want to test my strength against yours. I fear that our time here is drawing to an end. My army will attack the Earth and Fire Nation armies in a few days. Be with them. Find me." With that he disappeared in a flash of smoke. The knife guy was still sitting there.

He jumped at me and kicked a fireball my way. Knives and fire bending. Awesome! I dodged the fireball, but he had closed in and was trying to stick me. He was fast too. But not fast enough. I was easily able to dodge his swipes. Then I noticed that we had an audience.

The gang was standing near the doors to the balcony. They seemed surprised, and I think Sokka's jaw was touching the floor. I noticed Katara was staring at me, so I waved at her. She waved back, but she seemed confused.

I was getting too cocky, because I noticed my attacker was getting a little closer to landing a hit. I quickly punched him in the face, and he stopped and grabbed his nose. I got ready for him to resume, but he just stood there.

"What, is that it?" I asked. That got him angry, and he attacked again. I was getting bored, so knocked him down with a spinning knee level kick. He went down, and I pinned him down with my foot after I kicked away his knives. Then I turned towards the others.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Before anyone could react, the now knifeless guy kicked my back, making me get off him. He quickly got up and attacked with a fireball. I was able to stop the fire with my hand and moved in. He threw a few more, but I blocked them all and grabbed a nerve on his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I turned again to the others. They were either staring at me or the other guys laying there on the balcony.

"I'm sorry about the room." I said guiltily, but not truthfully. When they didn't say anything back, I had to say, "Say something!"

They paused for a few seconds before Toph asked, "Where are your pants?"

I was confused, and had to look down. She was right, I was pretty much naked. Again. "Oops."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please leave a review. It makes me want to write more. I may be able to get another chapter out soon, but i might write a chapter for Life of Stud first. Thanks for the read!


	10. Plans, Plans, and More Plans

New Chapter! This is one of the longest ones yet, but it's mostly filler! Got to set up the big final battle! So, as you can tell, this story is only going to have a few chapters left. Maybe four or so, but don't worry, i'm not finished with this story line yet. Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z. But i do own...i got nothing...**

* * *

_Saru's P.O.V._

"So anyways, that's what happened."

"You fought off how many guys?" asked Sokka.

"Only seven, but one ran off without a fight."

"And that cloaked guy blew a hole in the wall?" asked Zuko, sounding impressed.

"Ya, but it wasn't a very big hole," I replied testily.

"But he shot energy at the wall, and it blew a hole in it. That's pretty impressive, and I can metal bender," said Toph.

"The question is, what are we going to do now?" asked Katara.

"We'll wait for this guy to show up with his army and defeat him," I replied confidently.

"Are you kidding? How could any of us stand up against that guy?" asked Sokka. He's always so skeptical.

"I can take him," I replied.

"You just think you're so tough because you beat up seven guys at once. The guys you beat aren't even in the same league as their leader. I think I should be the one to face him," stated Toph.

"We should all face him. He can't beat all of us at once," interjected Suki.

"I agree," said Katara.

"Then we'll just have to wait," I finished before we all walked back into the palace.

* * *

And wait we did. It was a long and boring two days. I spent those days eating, resting, and ensuring that I was ready for the fight that was coming. I'm not sure what the others were doing because I was off training near a lake a few miles away from the capital. It was a nice secluded place.

The third day after my meeting with the cloaked guy a messenger told us Zuko that an army was massing in the earth kingdom, and they had sent a note challenging the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation to a fight.

"Tell the generals that we are having an emergency meeting," he said to the messenger. We all got and followed him.

The war room had a huge map of the four nations in the center of the room. There were cushions to sit on, but Zuko sat on a small throne thingy on a raised platform. The room was supported by several pillars.

I won't bore you with what exactly was said during the meeting. Basically the generals and Zuko decided to get as much of their army as possible to the Earth Kingdom to help. The only problem was that some of the enemy army was made up of Fire Nation troops.

The Earth Kingdom representative said that they were massing their army near the coast so that they would be ready for the Fire Nation to arrive. He also told us that some of the enemy army was made up of their troops too.

Hakoda said that only his troops were ready to fight, and he didn't have very many. The Northern Water Tribe would be unable to send troops in time, and the Southern Tribe already had all their available troops in the Fire Nation.

It would take two days to sail to the Earth Kingdom, but it would take three days to assemble the Fire Nation troops. The meeting took forever to decide these few points. I almost fell asleep.

They also decided that the battle would take place on the seventh day, which would give them a day to rest the troops after the trip and give them a day to assess the situation and coordinate with the Earth Kingdom generals.

Anyways, I decided to go and train for a few days. I didn't want to waste five days. I told the gang my decision, and they accepted it. I told them I would meet them the morning of the seventh day. With that, I flew off to train.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

The five days to get to the Earth Kingdom was pretty boring. There wasn't much to do while waiting for the endless number of troops to get loaded on the endless number of transports. The two days of the sea journey were filled with horrible boredom and Toph throwing up. Sokka just kept trying to find people to play Pi Shoa with. Suki and I tried to pass the time talking, but we didn't have enough to talk about to fill two days. Zuko was doing something Fire Lordy all day.

We were relieved when we arrived at the coast the night of the fourth day, but we had to spend the night on the ship. We had to spend the morning on the boat too. We didn't get off until the afternoon. The camp on the coast was disorganized, and everyone was tired. All the ships were unloaded by that night, and we all were glad to get some sleep.

* * *

We had a meeting with the Earth Kingdom generals that afternoon. Toph didn't go because she was recovering from her seasickness. The rest of us attended the meeting. It was difficult to follow because of the exhaustion we all felt and the heat of the day. It was unpleasantly warm and it made us drowsy.

The generals discussed the strategy that would be used the next day. We weren't sure exactly what they were saying. The Fire Nation would take the center and part of the right. The Water Tribe would take the far right, and the Earth Kingdom would take the left.

The enemy's main general was thought to be a man named Taishou. He was well known for attacking strongly on the right and after that hitting their enemy hard on the left. After that he would attack the center in a pincer movement. It was decided that the gang would fight with the water tribe on the right. The generals hoped that the enemy would be thrown off if his first attack wouldn't work.

That was all that was discussed during the meeting, and it took till midafternoon. It was late and we were tired, so we went to sleep early.

* * *

We woke up the next morning and got ready for the upcoming battle. After breakfast, there wasn't much to do. Sokka was polishing his sword, and the rest of us were just sitting around. I was nervous, so I was playing with some water, just making different shapes. Toph was doing the same thing.

After a while I just happened to look up and saw someone walking towards us. He was wearing all orange. That was when I figured out that it was Saru. He didn't look any different than he had the last time we had seen him.

"Look who it is," said Suki. Everyone looked up and got up to greet him.

"Hey guys," said Saru.

"What have you been up to?" asked Sokka.

"Training," replied Saru shrugging.

"That's it? I thought you would have done more for the past six days," said Toph.

"I have to be ready," Saru said confidently. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

It didn't take long to explain to Saru what the battle plan was. By the time we were finished, it was time to line up for the battle. We were on the far right with the other water tribe members. We were all ready to go, and moved off towards the field.

The battle would take place in a field with all of us lined up with a hill to our rear. The generals had decided that we would put archers on top of it for a better field of fire. The enemy would be coming out of some woods to face us that were on the other side of the field.

Around when we were finished lining up the enemy began to arrive and set up opposite us. There seemed to be a lot of them too, but we seemed evenly matched. We had almost an even amount of troops on the field.

We stood opposite each other for a few minutes just staring at one another. Then, with a loud yell, we charged!

* * *

What do you think? I know, not my best chapter, but i needed to describe what happened before the big battle. The next chapter should be better! Please review guys, it makes me want to write more. I would appreciate anything you guys have to say, as long as your review isn't a long list of flames. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Big Battle

New chapter! And theres some action too! And some "blood , violence" (from one of the literal trailers on youtube?)! The big battle approaches! Can you tell i'm excited! I'm just going to warn you that there is going to be a lot of going back and forth from one point of a view to another, but it is important. Bear with me!

**Disclaimer: "May contain content inappropriate for children" which i don't own. I also don't own Avatar or Dragonball Z, but i do own a laptop who doesn't want to type everything i'm saying. **

* * *

The charge carried our two armies closer until we met with a clash. Everyone separated into groups of twos and threes to fight their own battles.

I first met a man with a spear who was screaming his head off. As he charged I sidestepped and kicked out his legs. After he had fallen, I hit him in the face to ensure he went out.

Before I could look up another guy barreled into me, knocking me over. I was on my back staring up at a man ready to strike. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, winding him, which gave me a chance to get up. He was bent over, and before he could recover I hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. I noticed a dagger in his belt, and I grabbed it to finish him off.

I had a few seconds to look at my surroundings. I could only see Toph, who was battling three guys and winning, and Katara who was battling two fire benders. There were hundreds of other enemies around though, and I noticed that there were men running around taking the dead off of the field. It struck me as odd, but I had little time to thing because of a fireball that just barely missed my head.

I jumped at my attacker and got him in the chest with the dagger, then hit him in the face with my other hand as I spun. As he fell, another fire bender released two fireballs, one of which missed, and the other I was able to swat away. He charged and threw a fireball. I blocked it with my hand and caught the bender mid-jump, then tossed him to the ground.

I turned towards the sound of some yelling and saw four men charging me. I quickly pointed at the one on the left and hit him with some energy. He went flying backwards, so I hit the next one, then the next one, and finally the last one. That was four more men who were down.

I glanced at where Toph was, and she seemed to be fighting three more guys. Katara was warding off attacks by two guys at once, but a third man was charging her from behind with his sword raised. I ran at him, and was able to tackle him to the ground as Katara was finishing the other two. I ensured that the man would not get up again and turned to Katara, grinning. She turned and grinned at me, but she didn't see the guy charging her from behind. I jumped over her, landing on top of the man, and finished him off. Before I could do much more, Katara and I noticed that our forces were moving backwards, so we moved backwards with the other troops.

* * *

I was lying on my back, holding my stomach. I was going to bleed out thanks to that weirdo in the orange jump suit. I could not see much around me, but I felt someone grab me and put me on a stretcher.

* * *

The enemy's sheer numbers had pushed us back, but now they were in range of our arrows. The bowmen fired a volley and the arrows flew over our retreating heads into the enemy. About a hundred dropped at once, and a few hundred more fell after the second volley.

The constant firing of arrows was doing a number on the enemy troops. Our two armies were still locked in battle. There were so many though, I had to hit them with energy multiple times. I got no breathing space or time to think. I was constantly dodging enemy attacks and dealing with enemies. It was chaotic, but all of us were doing our best and holding our own.

* * *

I was being carried through the forest and back towards our camp. There was a fire somewhere and I was carried towards it. I saw that there was a cauldron sitting on the fire. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain in my left shoulder. I tried to look, but it was difficult. When I finally was able to I saw that my left arm was missing. I also saw someone take my arm and throw it in the cauldron.

* * *

We were definitely thinning out their ranks. I was using my dagger and energy attacks to devastating effect. One man charged me and threw a boulder at me. I caught it, and taking advantage of his shock, I threw it back at him, knocking him out cold. I shot three more guys with energy after that, and hit one guy who was trying to sneak up on Toph. We seemed to be pushing back the enemy too.

* * *

As I watched, a head appeared out of the cauldron. Next appeared a hand, followed by an arm, then a torso with the other arm. After that the body climbed out of the cauldron, and it looked just like me. They had already had my other arm and threw it in too. Another copy of me appeared, but by then I was losing conscious. The last thing I saw was a man going after my leg.

* * *

The enemy was retreating by this time, and after a short pursuit, we stopped and watched them retreat into the woods. We all took a collective breath, that is until we started to hear screaming coming from the woods. It ended fairly quickly, but it was still unnerving. After that we heard what sounded like an army on the march, but it couldn't have been. We had just defeated the enemy army, right?

What looked like soldiers appeared from the woods. They began to march towards us until the entire army appeared. It was five times as big as the army we had just faced, and it barely fit on the field. We sat staring at one another for a short time, and I noticed something. About five guys in the front row looked alike. Five other guys looked like each other too.

Suddenly they started to yell and jeer. I noticed that many of the troops around me were shifting uncomfortably. Katara was gulping and Toph was cringing. I knew I had to do something, but I wasn't sure what. The least I could do was thin out the enemies' ranks, and I knew exactly how.

* * *

What is Saru going to do next? Just wait and see! Saru is going to go all Saiyan on their butts! Please review guys, i like it when you review. I think the next chapter will be out in the next few days. Keep your fingers crossed.


	12. Saiyan Power

Are you ready for some Saiyan action? It's time for some big fighting. Just wait for whats next.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

The army in front of us had me frozen in place. I didn't think I could move, and from the look of everyone around me, I don't think anyone else could either. Everyone except Saru.

Saru was flying up in the air above us, and he had something in his hand. His hand was glowing, but it was a small orb of light. It was pulsing, but it wasn't getting any larger. The enemy army had grown silent, and our troops were surprised to see a man flying who wasn't an airbender.

Saru just levitated for a short time before he threw the ball of light at the enemy. The ball flew strait towards the right of the enemy army. I lost sight of it after it got too far from us, but after a few seconds there was a sudden flash of light.

We were hit by a huge wave of air, which knocked a few people over. The right side of the enemy position looked like a huge dome of light. The wind sounded like a wolf howling as it died down. Slowly the dome shrunk to reveal a huge crater where the enemy's right flank used to be. The crater looked almost exactly like the one Saru's ship had made when we met him.

Everyone took a breath of surprise. How did he do it? He had just killed hundreds of people at once! And he wasn't finished.

His hands were glowing again, and he started to throw light orbs at the enemy on the left. He was throwing them really fast too. It was impossible to see the balls until they hit. They exploded on contact and threw up a bunch of dirt and dust. He was still throwing them until there were less and less explosions. The explosions were getting farther and farther away until they stopped for a short time. Saru seemed to be taking a breather.

Myself and the rest of the gang had moved towards the middle of our formation to get a better look at the action. The left side of the enemy army was full of small craters, but not a single soldier. And the enemy had seen it too. They all started to run off towards the woods, and Saru threw a few balls at them to throw up some dirt behind them. As the last of the enemy troops disappeared into the woods, Saru flew down to land in front of us.

He landed with his back to us, and all of us stared at him. Then he turned with a huge grin on his face. He continued to grin until none of us smiled back. He waited for someone to say something.

"What just happened?" asked Toph, breaking the silence.

"I told you that shadow guy wasn't the only one who could shot energy," he replied.

"That was energy?" asked Suki.

"Yep. It's just something us Saiyans do," he said.

Our conversation was interrupted by yelling coming from the other side of the woods. I turned to look, and saw trees being destroyed by an energy beam. They disappeared after the attack touched them. Then, he strode out with some other guy.

It was the shadow figure guy walked towards us. The other man with him was almost as creepy looking. They both were cloaked, and stopped only a few feet away from me.

"I thought I was supposed to find you," I said.

"You weren't supposed to be able to fight my entire army. They were supposed to capture you," he replied.

"Well, I guess your plans just don't work out that well."

"Good thing I have a backup."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"To kill you and the rest of your friends and take over the world," he yelled.

"Do you have a backup backup?" He didn't appreciate that comment much and threw his cloak to the other man. Then he got into a fighting stance.

"Guys, get everyone to the top of the hill," I said to the gang. The complied silently and everyone began to jog back towards the hill. Then, I got into a fighting stance. We sat there staring at each other for a short time before I decided to strike.

I jumped off at shadow guy quickly and swung my foot around to get a kick at him. He was taken by surprise and the blow sent him flying, but I flew after him. When I got caught up to him, I hit him in the chest, sending him into the ground. As he hit the ground, I flew up into the air.

The man got up and dusted himself off. "Nice shot but let me try." He flew up towards me and threw a punch. I dodged and punched back. It hit him but I felt a resistance instead of being able to connect. Before I could get over my shock, he punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards. I was able to stop myself and block his next hit and hit him with both hands over the head. He hit the ground, and I sent some energy at him for good measure.

The man stood up again and threw some energy up at me, which I easily dodged. He flew up at and got level with me. We did nothing for a second before we crashed into each other.

From where we were standing we could see the Saru and the other man. So far Saru looked like he had the upper hand. Then they attack each other, and they became impossible to see. It was hard to follow them, except for some flashes in the sky when they met. And to make matters worse, Toph was complaining.

"What are they doing now?"

"Fighting," said Sokka.

"Ha ha. Seriously, what are they doing?"

"We can't tell. They're moving too fast," replied Suki. We were still trying to follow them, when they finally stopped. They floated a few feet from another, I guess for a breather.

* * *

So what do you think? As you can tell, this series is coming to an end. There will only somewhere between 2 and 4 more chapters. Please review guys.


	13. Picked Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Saru's P.O.V.)

This guy was a lot stronger than I had thought. So far we seemed evenly matched. I had to hope that wouldn't last. The most troubling thing was that I literally couldn't land a hit on the guy. I couldn't even touch him.

"I can tell you are confused," my enemy said. "Why, you ask yourself, can I not land a hit. You can't land a finger on me. My old master taught me how to control my energy and manipulate it into whatever form I want. Think of it as invisible armor. I can make other things too," he said as he made his fingers into a diamond. The area between his hands began to glow for a few seconds before a beam of energy flew at me.

It was too fast for me to react. It hit me, and then exploded in my face, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, and was winded for a few seconds.

I saw my enemy float down to the ground a few feet away. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Was that supposed to be impressive?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied shrugging, "because you will be dead soon."

"How original. I've only had my life threatened two hundred six and a half times."

"And a half?" he asked with his stupid smile.

"I killed him before he could finish," I replied before attacking. I flew at my foe as quickly as I could and aimed a punch at his head. The blow deflected off of his "armor," but I flew upwards before he could react and shot a long line of energy at him. There was a small explosion as it hit which threw up dirt and smoke.

As the smoke cleared, my enemy stood there unscathed. He then proceeded to fly up to meet me. "Was that supposed to impress me?" he asked smugly.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"I like to know the name of the enemies I defeat so that I can brag about it later." We both flew at each other and met with punches flying. We were both fast, but I was faster. His "armor" dissipated my advantage though.

We continued to fight, but I discovered that his "armor" only deflected my blows. It didn't absorb the energy from my attacks. So, I hit him as hard as I could, and the force of the blow sent him flying backwards. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and charged me again.

Our fight continued for some time before we separated for a breather. "We seem to be evenly matched," my enemy said. "But, I think you are about to discover another part of my power." His right hand began to glow, and a small ball of energy appeared. Then the ball of energy began to grow and formed into a knife.

My enemy jumped at me, his knife flashing. I was able to dodge a few of his slashes, but he was able to cut get my chest, then follow it up with a slash at my face. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek, and wiped it off with my hand. "It's Osore by the way," he smirked before sinking the knife into my upper leg.

The pain was excruciating, and forced me down on one knee. The knife was still embedded in my leg, but it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. I was breathing heavily, but the next thing I knew, a knee crashed into my face. The blow sent me flying backwards and I ended up on my back. Then I felt a foot crushing my chest.

Osore stood above me, and the pressure of his foot forced the breath out of me. Then I felt the pressure lift for a second, but before I was able to draw a breath the pressure returned.

Osore moved his hand and it began to glow again. The energy began to form into a large spear, and I saw him smile before he thrust it into my chest.

* * *

(Katara's POV)

We were sitting on top of the hill watching the battle below. Saru seemed to be doing a pretty good job, but then we saw him get stabbed with a knife. Then we watched as the horrible man knee Saru in the face.

"Guys, we need to help him," I cried. Without another word we all ran down the hill to help our friend. We were almost there when the fiend stabbed Saru with the spear. I immediately summoned some water into my hand to heal Saru, but the evil man got in our way.

"Do you all want next?" the evil man smirked. Sokka stepped forward, followed by Suki. The evil guy's hand glowed and a sword appeared. Sokka attacked first and the two men engaged in some swordplay that was beyond me. There was lots of parrying and blocking and…some other stuff. As you can tell, I don't know much about sword fighting.

Soon the tide began to turn against my brother. He was forced onto the defensive, and a short time after that he was disarmed. He sat there with a surprised look on his face before the man lunged at Sokka, but Suki blocked the blow.

The evil guy was only fazed for e second before he started attacking her. They traded punches and kicks for some time. It seemed pretty close for a short time before I noticed that our foe was smiling.

He was just playing with Suki, and as soon as the smile faded Suki began to falter. With a punch in the stomach the man disappeared for a second before reappearing behind Suki to elbow her in the back. Suki crashed to the ground as Zuko jumped in with a fireball.

While Zuko was distracting the evil guy, I snuck over towards Saru. His stomach was bleeding profusely and his leg didn't look too good either. I summoned some water and began to heal him.

* * *

(Toph's POV)

Zuko fell to the ground hard and remained still. I quickly sent a rock at Osore's face, but he dodged it easily. Then I couldn't see him for a few seconds. I was able to hear his breathing though, and he was coming right at me. I sent up a rock wall between us, but he broke through it without slowing down. I tried to move away, but I felt his foot connect with my stomach, the force of which sent me flying backwards.

I hit the ground once, then again as if I was a rock being skipped over a lake. Finally, I came to rest and lay in the dirt. I got up quickly, but I could not sense Osore anywhere. Then I felt him land behind me.

"You seem to be at a loss little girl. Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble?" he smirked.

"You first!" I yelled as I threw several rocks at Mr. Smug face. I felt each one connect with the man, but it they were destroyed as they hit the field of energy around his body. Then he flew at me and I felt his knee dig into my stomach before I blacked out.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The sad part is that i finished this chapter ages ago, but i didnt think it was finished at the time. I just havent been ready to write stuff, but i have been watching a lot of DBZ, so maybe i will be inspired to write some more soon.


	14. The Defeat

That was it. It was all up to me. Saru was unresponsive to my healing, although I had done the best I could. Now the monster Osore was approaching me.

I uncapped my water pouch and summoned some water to my hand and formed it into my signature water whip. This didn't seem to faze Osore at all. He continued to walk towards me until he stopped a few yards away.

We had a stare down for a few seconds before I got angry and sent my water whip his way. He didn't even move and the water bounced off of his energy shield. He just smirked. I summoned some water out of the air and sent the stream Osore's way, but it did nothing.

With a burst of speed Osore flew at me, and before I could do anything he kicked my legs out from under me. I fell to the ground and was dazed for a few seconds before I was able to struggle to my feet. Then I got into a defensive posture, ready to fend off the attack I knew was coming.

To my surprise, nothing happened. In fact, I couldn't see Osore anywhere. All I could see was my friends scattered on the ground.

"It seems that you are far outclassed, young lady," a voice said above me. I looked up to see Osore floating a few feet above me. Although I had seen him do this before, the sight of him floating in the air messed with my head. This lapse in concentration cost me.

Osore wasn't floating above me, and I felt his presence in front of me. Then I felt his fist digging deep into my stomach. Next, I felt his elbow crash into my skull. Lastly I felt the ground come up to meet me. It was hard too.

I was barely able to look higher than Osore's boots, but he crouched down so that I could see his face. He had that same stupid smirk that I so despised. That smirk is what threw me over the edge.

I spun around and almost caught his legs, but he was too quick. Not to say he wasn't surprised, and I didn't give him a second to recover. I sent a wave of water crashing into my foe, and I send a few more to follow the first one. When I realized that it wasn't doing any good, I made a small ice pillar and used it to send ice disks at Osore.

I threw a disk at Osore, but I didn't take any time to see if it had hit its mark. I sent a few more disks in his direction, but had to stop after my ice pillar had disappeared. That was when I stopped to see the result of my attack.

I could see the disks scattered all over the ground, but Osore was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

I tried to get up, but something forced me back down. It only took me seconds to realize that it was Osore's foot. Somehow I could just feel that he was grinning.

"It looks like I win again," Osore smirked. "I've defeated all of your friends, and now no one can stop me. I don't need an army to conquer the planet anymore, I have proof that I am the strongest man alive!" I felt his foot leave my back, but when I tried to stand my head swam.

I was surprised that Osore didn't go on with his bragging about being super strong, but I really couldn't get my bearings. It felt like I had been hit with Appa.

* * *

Osore's POV

I stood above the water tribe girl ready to seal my victory. Suddenly, I felt another presence and looked around. Standing before me was the Saiyan I had killed earlier.

"How?" This didn't make sense. I tried to rack my brains for a way that someone could have survived a spear through the heart. As I looked at the Saiyan, I could not see the holes from the spear or the knife I had used. I could think of no way he could have survived. "You were dead!"

"Did you check my pulse?" he replied flippantly. This really rattled my chains, and I took a second to use my anger to boost my power before I flew at Saru.

I prepared to strike a blow that would wipe that stupid grin off of the Saiyan's face, but right when I was in striking distance, he stepped out of my way. He was fast, and I didn't have any time to even think as I flew past him. It took me a few seconds to refocus and I changed directions and flew straight at his back. I got to within inches of him and struck out with all I could. I never touched anything and went flying by.

This didn't make any sense. Before I could think about it any longer, I felt something connect with the energy on my back, then to my head. I turned around, but saw that Saru was in the same spot as when I had attacked him.

How had the Saiyan suddenly become so fast. His speed has increased from when I had fought him a few minutes ago. I also felt that it had taken more energy to block the Saiyan's attacks then it had before. How could he have gotten stronger and faster after I had basically killed him?

While I was still thinking this over, I could sense that the Saiyan was doing something. I turned to see him drawing energy for a beam. I began to form some of my energy to counteract the Saiyan's. He fired his energy at me, and I fired my energy at him. Our two beams connected at the middle, and that is where they were to stay.

"Don't you want to know how I survived?" he asked. I said nothing in reply. I was not going to play his little game. "Katara, she healed me," he continued. "Of course, I was pretty far gone, so it took me a little while, but I made a full recovery, as you can see."

"Do you want to know something interesting? Saiyans have a special ability. If we are almost killed, but survive, and we are able to make a full recovery, our power increases." To demonstrate this, he used more energy to push the spot where the beams met towards me. I tried to use more energy, but it seemed that I was powerless to stop him.

The beams continued to come nearer to me, and when they were only a few feet away, I realized what was going on. The Saiyan had just been toying with me. He had been just trying to wear me out. The energy needed to stop his beam had taken its toll, and when he had used more, I had little to counteract it with. I had been drained of a huge amount of my energy, and now I was unable to keep the beam away from me. I knew I had no way to escape. I was not fast enough to avoid the beam.

* * *

Saru's POV

I continued to use more of my energy, and the beam was close to connecting with Osore. "This is what you get for trying to conquer this planet. This is what you get for hurting my friends!" I then felt the beam connect with his energy shield, but it didn't hold for very long.

Osore began to scream as the energy connected with his body. All I could see was his shadow in my energy beam before he almost seemed to dissolve. When I finally felt no resistance, I stopped my attack.

Osore was nowhere to be seen. It was just as if he had dissolved. He was gone. It was over.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. I was sitting on this chapter for a while until i was further on the next one. The next chapter is going to be the last one, and i am almost done with it. I will be posting it soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one.


	15. The End of the Beggining

Saru's Pov.

I wiped the sweat from my brow for the millionth time today. Why was the fire nation so hot? This was just ridiculous. I had only been training for four hours and I was drenched in sweat. I'm not usually one to quit, but it was hot and I was distracted.

Today was the day I was supposed to go back to the capital to see my friends. The doctors had said that it would take a while for them to recover from the fight, so I had decided to take a few days to train and try out my new strength.

I had been away for two days, and this was the third. I had been thinking about what kind of reception I would get. I told the doctors to tell them that I was coming back in three days.

It was around noon, and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus anymore today. I got all my stuff together and I lifted off.

I was only about an hour away from the capital, and I let my mind wander for a while. I wondered if anyone else had survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. I only survived because I was off planet at the time, and I wondered if anyone else had been too.

Unfortunately, that train of thought didn't last long because I had thought it over so many times. My thoughts turned to the stories I had heard on the last planet I had been on about something called dragon balls. I had heard about several planets that had them, and the last planet had something that could track these balls. I had stolen one from some guy before I blew up the planet. It's kind of sad really. I really didn't want to think of all the stuff I had done before I came here.

These thoughts had successfully kept me occupied, and now the capital was in sight. I remembered that my friends were at the palace, so I flew towards it. The way that the people had built their city in an old volcano reminded me of another planet I had visited. They too had built their cities in dormant volcanos. It had been a hot place too.

I landed in a garden close the main palace building and found myself being approached by a servant.

"Are you Saru, sir?" he asked as we drew nearer.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Follow me, sir," he said as he turned and walked into the palace. I followed him down the red hallways with fire nation tapestries hanging everywhere. I was glad to finally arrive in the kitchen, and sitting around at a large wooden table were the gang.

I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds waiting for someone to notice my presence.

"What are you doing, just standing there dummy? Come and have lunch," said Toph.

A few hours later I was just finishing up telling the others how I had beaten Osore.

"I don't get it. I When I healed you, you weren't response at all. You weren't moving," said Katara.

"I was unconscious. It just took a little while for me to recover."

"But how did you get stronger?" asked Zuko.

"It's a saiyan thing. After we come close to death, as long as we are able to recover, our strength increases."

"That's not very fair," replied Sokka.

"I don't think fairness has anything to do with it," said Katara.

"You just have to except that you aren't as strong as any of us," said Toph.

"Hey, that is just rude. What's wrong with you? Why are you so meaning to me?" This sparked a huge argument between Toph and Sokka which lasted pretty much all afternoon.

* * *

The gang and I spent the next few days relaxing and basking in the glory of our victory. I felt kind of bad because I didn't spend any time training, but it was fun to relax for a while. Sokka and Toph's arguments couldn't ruin the good mood. Some of the best times were when we sat around and talked, although the topic always ended up being Aang before we turned in for the night.

It had been about two weeks since our victory, and everyone was sitting around and discussing our future plans.

"I still want to go back to the southern water tribe to visit Gran Gran and Master Pakku," said Katara.

"I want to go visit my parents," replied Toph.

"I need to stay here to help with the rebuilding of my country," said Zuko.

"Can I tag along with you and Katara? Maybe we can stop at Kyoshi on the way," offered Suki.

"Of course you can come with us Suki," replied Katara.

"I think I am going to go explore a little. I may be able to train with some interesting people and learn some new techniques," I said.

"My dad said that our ship leaves tomorrow," said Sokka. "Which ship are you leaving on Toph?"

"Same one as you guys. Hey, do you guys remember that time…." which was my cue to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning saw all of us in a bit of a lugubrious mood. We had just had breakfast and said goodbye to Zuko. I was accompanying the rest of the gang down to the docks to see them off.

"We'll miss you Saru," said Suki.

"Don't go soft on me, I expect a fight next time I see you," said Toph as she punched me in the arm.

"Remember that you can send us a messenger hawk any time you want," said Sokka, as we engaged in a manly hug.

Katara gave me a parting hug while the others started to board the ship. "I'm gonna miss you Saru. I hope we will see you soon. You can come visit us anytime you want," she said as she climbed up the gangplank.

I waved as the ship began to pull away from the dock, and it wasn't long before the ship had faded away into the distance. Then it was time for me to fly off and I was excited to by the prospect of what I would find on my travels.

**THE END**

* * *

That's all folks. This is the end of The Avatar's Brother. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, cause it was fun to write. But don't get too sad. I'm planning a sequel to this story, although i don't have a title yet. I'm not sure how long it will take, but just keep your eyes opened for it. I am going to try to finish my other story, but then i will be free to write the sequel.

I want to thank everyone who read this and especially everyone who reviewed. I am just happy that so many people read my story, and this was my first long story to write.


End file.
